Mother 4: A Radioactive Oddity
by ShaneMesa
Summary: the best Mother 4 fanficiton ever wrote (WIP)
1. Prolouge

Ness began to sweat big anime sweats. but the battle was almost over and he had to push through. He was filled with **D E T E R M I N A T I O N.** "Now Lucas!" Ness screamed in a shrilly pre-pubescent voice. "Let's finish this hecker once and for all!" Ness and Lucas both used their overpowered special attacks on Porky Minch and he was defeated but not. "I'll deal with you stinky boys some other time!" he screamed in a shrilly post-pubescent voice.

And then Pokey Minch flew away into the future. but Porky Minch accidently set his future clock wrong accidentally. instead of going to XXXX he teleported to Winter 2014. "OH GOD ANYWHERE BUT THERE" Pokey screamed while dismantling pieces of his ship into a noose. He could already feel tension vore him, his hyper realistic anime eyes bulging.

speaking of bulging,

Back at the devil machine Ness and Lucas had massive accomplishment boners and probably had hardcore sex.

Porky was hurtling towards the house of 2014: A Space Odditys main protagonist Travis McXxMinecraftKillerxX of Robloxia. Travis was in the middle of having a crazy daydream about huge aliens crash landing into his house but that would never happen.

 ** _right?_**

end of prologue


	2. Chapter uno

Travis was enjoying some daydreaming in his room in his home in his hometown belring one day. Travis really liked daydreaming. What he dreamed about I couldn't say, he kept most of his daydreams secret. Was he dreaming about the infinite cosmos? The simple beauties we disregard as nature in our day to day lives? How insignificant each of us are, but how much impact we have on the people, the world, the future around us? But Judging by the lump in his pants he was just thinking about Zacks hot bod again.

Travis snapped back to reality and let out a little yawn, unaware of the hurtling mass of flesh and hormones struggling to control the hurtling mass of metal headed straight towards Belring. Travis straightened his shirt, pushed down his crotch rocket, and got back to homework on his work. His attention span shrunk in a downward spiral and he was lost in thoughts again.

speaking of downward spirals, Porky Minch crashed into the roof with a KRAAAGGHHHHHHHCJHHHHHHHK and a splat. "oh no" Travis screamed in a somewhat shrill kid-pubescent voice. He used Run The Fuck Away VOX but by the time he reached the door didn't have enough RP to use Open Door VOX. "curse word!" he exclaimed. "I shouldn't have used so much energy Daydreaming!"

Pokey Minch squirmed his noodly body out of his ship. He was banged and bruised but luckily had himself to break his fall. "oh geez oh no is that you Travis from mother 4" Porky exclaimed. "oh shit oh fuck oh cunt what year is it Travis" Pokey exclaimed squirming his large frame over to Travis. For a brief moment their Porkys man tiddy hung down and touched Travis boy tiddy. a short moment that seemed to last centuries, Pokey almost didn't hear Travis say

"Winter 2014"

"oh jesus oh buddha oh spaghetti monster this is NO GOOD this is **NO** GOOD" Porky exclaimed like a large sweaty man losing a game of Magic: The Gathering. He began to fiddle with the trunk of his ship, frantically trying to get his meaty hand sausages around the lock. He opened up the trunk and began to sift through stained anime figures and copies of Lego Star Wars II until he found them

"the chaos emeralds?" Travis gasped still frozen in shock

"the chaos emeralds!" Pokeys voice cracked.

Tavis' mom began to bang Travis(' door). "What the heckity darn fuck is going on in there Travis? You better not be reading those dirty man magazines again" Travis gasped louder "Mom get in here it's... it's aliens mom! they're hideous!"

Porky glared at him. Insulting the 20XX nominated sexiest man alive? The **AUDACITY.** Pokey armed his nipple missiles just in case and grabbed the rest of the chaos emeralds. Loud banging continued to erupt from the door. Travis forgot he radio-magically locked the door using radio magic so his mom wouldn't walk in on him masturbating again.

"Kek" Porky exclaimed "get fukd kid". He lifted up the Chaos emeralds and nasilly shouted **_CHAOS CONTROL_** like a schoolboy on the schoolplayground. "Kek" Pokey exclaimed. "Now you're stuck in winter 2014 FOREVER! FUFUFUFUFUFUFU" and he teleported his ship away and dove out the window gracefully. Travis mom finally managed to bust through the door. The room was a mess, some stained anime figures still lying on the floor. Their fine layers of crust were visable from two-sevenths of a mile away.

"TRAVIS FROM MOTHER 4" Travis from Mother 4s mom exclaimed. "Mom-I can explain! i-it was the aliens mom! like from the movies, all big and green and hideous lookin!" travis explained.

Travis from Mother 4s mom grabbed the anome figurines for later use. The damage in the ceiling was irreparable at best. Travis from Mother 4s mom took in the scenery and thought. maybe there were aliens out there. maybe Travis' daydreams are real. maybe we aren't alone in the universe. maybe there is more meaning to our lives. maybe I should pay more attention to my child who just bolted out the door.

"Bye mom!" Travis shouted behind him. "I gotta go save the world!"

As furious as Travis from Mother 4s mom was, she felt a sense of pride. My boy is finally going on his Pokemon journey. Travis ran through the fields near Belring, making a straight shot for Oddity Middleschool. Where will his adventures take him? how will he defeat Porky? why didn't he grab a second pair of pants?

find out on the next episode of _Dragon Ball **GT**_


	3. Chapter 2

Travis ran through the field towards Oddity middleschool. Grass swayed around him, a bright sky shining overhead, today was going to be a big day. He stopped by the convenience store on his way and bought a soda pop, it would be important for the ritual.

He failed to bound over the school fence and decided to just use the gate like a fuckin normie. He ran round back the playground, into the shadows. A man dressed for business, his blonde hair slicked over, was already waiting for him. "You got the goods?" the shady man inquired.

Travis began to crack open the soda pop. A slight fizz cracked through the air. "Yeah, that's the good stuff. now tell me... what knowledge do you seek?" the shady man inquired

Travis shifted around a bit and answered "IGN walkthrough Mother 4 (2014)" shakily.

The shady man took a sip of the soda, and pulled out a pack of Yu-gi-oh cards. "the cards of fate speak to me... yes... ohhhh babey... you really know how to whisper to a guy... ohohohohohohhh..."

"Floyd what the fuck" Travis burst out

"MMMMMMMN... alright, I just got off the phone with the cards of fate. You gotta head to the bowling alley, Travis."

"...but then what?"

"The cards of fate demand better bribery for more answers. Come back when you got the goods." Floyd smirked

"oh I'll show you the goods" travis said whipping out his 2 inch erect penis

"The cards of fate are rather disgusted and want you out of this establishment. have a good day sir."

So a tight-pantsed Travis ran to the bowling alley. How this was related to the story he didn't know, and at the time of writing I have no idea either. The grass grazed his ankles. Travis felt like a buff stallion in the great plains.

He ran onto the sidewalk and down the street, many happy faces strolling past. And he found it, Knockers! Bowling Alley. He opened the door, his shoes squeaking across the wood floor. The sounds of the bowling alley were very distinct. Pins being knknocked over, chit chat all around, a violent stabbing in the parking lot, the squeaks of bowling shoes. What a great place.

And then Travis saw it. A special looking ball on the ball rack. He would've regarded it as a normal bowling ball that looks like a pair of pants if this ball didn't have 2 balls of it's own. He nervously poked it.

Speaking of Poke

Pokey from Mother 2/Earthbound for Super Nintendo Entertainment System unwound his godly form out of the pile. "drat!" He yelled "my perfect plan! shattered!" he squabbled. "you'll pay for this Travis Mother 4!" then Pokey grabbed his ultimate weapon, a legendary blade formed throughout eons only weilded by master samurai, the Model 29 Smith Wesson .44 Magnum Revolver.

He took a shot at Travis who skillfully and gracefully dodged the bullet, which whisked across the room and barely skimmed his pubic hair. The bowling alley was shook into chaos. Travis, who was also #shook, lay on the ground defendefenceless like a cooked Turkey.

"I'll show you what Thanksgiving is all about" Porky grimaced

Just then a Kamehameha blast across the bowling alley with a KERAAAAAAAAA and a FWEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOUUUUE. Pokeys head exploded inti delicious chocolate chunks. Travis had no idea what the fuvk was going on until Leo mother 4 stood over him. The I hyper realistic eyes locking onto each other. It all made sense now...

"I'm gay" Travis thought.

Leo helped Travis up with his muscular and burly man hands, his perfectly chiseled chin nearly cutting travis. His anime eyes shone. "Travis from mother 4" Leo yelled in an other worldly and godly voice. "there I'd much you don't know. Porky was only the tutorial boss. We must leave this place. Take my burly man hands, Travis."

travis-kun blushed and obliged. They floated out of the bowling alley without paying for damages. Was this truly the beggining of his journey? Could this seductress named Leo truly be trusted? What do sonic the hedgehogs feet look like?

Find out next time on Undertale let's play part 69!


	4. Chapter III

The handsome man with the handsomer Pompadour dragged travis back to the gas station. But they weren't just grabbing a soda this time. Travis has gotten swept up into this disaster, and Leo can't seem to wipe his memory. Each time he tries it's blocked by some strange radio field.

They arrived at the gas station, "table for 2" Leo muttered. The cashier led them to the bathroom, each taking a chair at each side of the urinal. Leo leaned in close, the smell of old vape pinched travis' nose. Their hyper realistic eyes met, Leo studying all of Travis' features. He messy brown hair, his delectable lips, his firm chin, he even had enough time to sculpt a mold of his penis before Travis noticed.

Lep signed, pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and blew the thiccest vape clouds. "I'm agent L from the Men in Black, understand?"

"N-no" Travis stuttered, confused and scared

"Good, now question 2, why're you so afraid all of a sudden kiddo?"

"my momma always told me never to trust the black..." he stammered

"Alright alright, now question 3... what planet are you from boy?" Leo gripped Travis small shoulders firm using his firm manly man hands. "Why can't I wipe your memory?"

"I... I'm sorry. I use this field so my mom doesn't notice when I rub one out to some bigass anime ass-"

"that's enough boy I don't need details-"

"this one time I was hard for 2 hours-"

Leo couldn't take this anymore. He needed answers, not an erection. He decided to get Straight to the point, no matter how Gay he was.

"you gotta cure cancer" Leo bluntly worded using his mouth and throat to produce weird sounds that we have developed to mean meanings.

"what the flip is a cancer?" Travis questionably questioned

Agent L pulled a specimen out of his coat. It was still warm, still alive, a bag over it's head. Slimy green skin rose up in a phallic shape. The bag was removed, revealing it's cold dead eyes. The wild smile of a true psychopath.

" ** _IM PICKLE RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK_** " the disgusting creature shouted.

Leo straghtened his Pompadour. "This isn't all the cancer out there, only a test. Can you fuckin kill this rootin tootin sperm shootin son of a bitch cake?"

He lay the autistic pickle down in the groove of the urinal, only it's tips held it up from the sides. Some pressure from above would certainly snap it, killing it instantly. Travis lifted his hand in the air-

"no hands broski" Leo spat. "You know what to do"

Travis sighed and pulled out his feminine penis.

"you don't know what to do, but youve got the right idea kid" Leo spat. he firmly gripped travis briches and hoisted em faster than a Nazi flag after world war 2.

"dunk on this fool" He instructed

Travis gulped and grabbed his anime thighs. something was definetly wrong here, however he always had the urge to take a shit in a urinal. He began to squeeze. squeezing, squeezing, eventually he found the strength to push a big fat one out. It was pretty far up his rectum, the journey would be long and hard. The shit wad began to scrape at his internal ass skin, Travis yelped in pain. But he had to keep going. If this is what it takes to begin his journey to cure cancer, then he will push through it. This will be the stinky log that pierces the heavens. He had almost pushed it out when it began to rotate. "oh no" Travis thought with his mind. It would've come out fine but now the sharp bits hung onto his skin and refused to leave it's tranquil abode inside of Travis' asshole. This eviction would be rough, but this tenant simply could not stay any longer. " **ItS** sTuCk" he cried.

"Dont worry" Leo chimed. "I always carry just the tool for this kind of situation"

 _zip_

 _squish_

 _splorch_

 _pap, pap, pap, pap, pap, pap, pap, pap, pap, pap..._ "oh baby" Leo moaned

"Alright try this again kiddo, the runways all clear" He talked, examining Travis' gaping asshole. "BEYBLADE...LET IT RIIIIIIP" travis screeched "IM PICKLE RICK!!!!" pickle rick yelled as he watches his demise fall out of a preteen asshole. The mortar shot that would end his life. With a sastiying snap he was cut clean in half, juices spewing everywhere.

"Did I do it?" Travis said sweatily

"You did it kid. Only 99 more guardians of cancer are left. Now put your pants on, it's about time I told you about furries..."

There was a click, the door shut, a young handsome man and a large handsome man left the bathroom. The discarded pickle began to twitch, and came to a stop.

Sorry you had to read that, and remember to tune into the next episode of Dragon Ball GT where there wont be hardcore sex I promise.


End file.
